


Be There

by IAmStoryteller



Series: Late Spring/Early Summer 2019 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bette Kane Appreciation, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Bette intended to graduate medical school without much fanfare.





	Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Bette needs more love.

“Are you ever unruffled, Bette,” asked fellow medical school graduate and easily the best friend she made that actually liked Bette for who she was, Reya Remuda. Reya and Bette were off the stage waiting for the parents and families of the graduating class to pile into the stadium in Trenton, New Jersey. Bette was the Valedictorian and Reya was the Salutatorian, so both were giving speeches. Reya had the added pressure of doing her speech twice (once in English and once in Spanish).

Bette smiled. “I am nervous, Reya, but I’ve been front and center most of my life so I can looked unfazed, but I swear I’m dying inside.”

Reya just shook her head and pulled out her speech notes to review them again for the hundredth time since Bette picked Reya up from her apartment that morning. Reya was good people. Bette was glad to have met her.

Truly, Bette was nervous. She was graduating medical school at 29-years-old, a full-fledged doctor now; she applied without telling her family. Bette had been in the Olympics, every tennis Open, Wimbledon, reluctantly Miss Cali several times over, attended West Point to get basic training similar to Kate, master various fighting styles, earned two degrees (one in sports medicine and the other in literature), and still had time to be a vigilante. But this was different than all her other accomplishments—trophies, medals, degrees aside, becoming a doctor was everything to Bette.

She had come to terms that she was not like Kate or Bruce. She was not solely devoted to crime-fighting. But Bette wanted to help in some way. It was Alfred who made a suggestion on the anniversary of Aunt Martha and Uncle Thomas’s deaths. Alfred and Dr. Thompkins were the ones that patched up the various members of the Batfamily, but they were older and not immortal. As much as it hurt to think, the two paragons of support would die someday.

Someone else needed to step up and look after the family.

Bette knew it had to be her. Who else would do it?

Naturally, she had not told anyone (except Alfred, of course) that she decided to become a doctor. Seven years ago, if she said anything, she knew what Bruce, Kate and everyone else would think—that this was just another thing Bette would not devote herself too. 

And trying to keep a secret in a family of detectives was extremely difficult but not impossible if you had Alfred on your side.

There is, however, one other person that learned what Bette was doing—Jason Todd. The fact that she and Jason Todd became friends was a strange story to say the least. They had met various times over the years, both as allies and enemies, but they didn’t really know each other. Originally to Jason, Bette was Dick’s friend. And originally to Bette, Jason was Dick’s little brother.

But between Bette’s residency and taking practice certifications tests and her short patrol hours, Bette took her charity work very seriously. She was a hands-on person when it came to supporting charities. One of her favorite charities was St. Augustine’s Orphanage in Park Row/Crime Alley, which was one of the few orphanages left there. She brought the kids gifts all the time and played games with them, gave them advice and make sure that they were alright.

It turned out that Jason had been a frequent visitor (it was one of the places he crashed when he was living on the streets before Bruce found him) while she was not there and did handyman stuff for the orphanage. He also patrolled the area regularly to keep the riff-raff away. One day, their schedules collided and although awkward at first, they actually really hit it off as friends. Who knew that they would have similar interests?

Jason did learn that Bette was in medical school when she got called in for an extra shift. Subsequently brought himself and the rest of the Outlaws to her as she wouldn’t scold them as harshly as if they went to Alfred or Dr. Thompkins. Their friendship was a quiet one that developed over the years and they silently supported each other. 

But even Jason and Alfred did not get informed of the official graduation. She was the only one who had no one there. Reya wanted to ask, but didn’t question Bette’s decision. Everyone knew who Bette was related to, after all. (Funnily enough, it was Uncle Thomas, whom Bette never met but caused her the most issue because he had one hell of reputation at Princeton Medical School).

“Ready, you two?” It was the Dean of Medicine here. Bette nodded. They got to their seats in the front row as the remaining group of new doctors entered.

Time went slowly for Bette as it did at these things. The President of the School spoke, the Dean of Medicine spoke, the head Doctor at Princeton hospital where most of the doctors did their residency spoke, and then it was time for Reya to speak. Reya did amazing like Bette knew she would—Reya was profound in two languages in her opinion.

Then it was Bette’s turn.

After the slightly embarrassing introduction, Bette climbed the stage stairs and got to the podium. Immediately her sharp eyes spotted blood red hair in the crowd.

Kate and Beth were here. How, Bette did not know, but as she zeroed in on her cousins as she began her speech about being a doctor and making a different in lives, she realized that they were not the only ones there. 

Everyone was there.

And by everyone, it meant everyone.

Bruce, Kate, Beth, Alfred, Dick, Tim, Damian, Cass, Steph, Barbara, Carrie Kelly, Harper and Cullen Row, Selina, Duke Thomas, Helena Bertinelli, the Fox family, Uncle Jacob, Kory, Donna, Roy, Artemis, Gar, Victor, Raven, and Jason were all there. 

They were there for her, for Bette.

She choked back some tears to finish her speech.

She did not know whether to be happy or upset because this was not Alfred’s doing, she knew it had to be Jason.

Finally, she stepped down the stage and the rest of the process was a blur to her, until everyone was to disperse with their respective families, as medical school graduations were really for the families. Bette wanted to make a quick escape because she did not know if she was going to be able to hold it together, but that did not happen.

She was immediately bombarded by an excited alien princess with super-strength and an Amazonian princess with super-strength.

“Kory, Donna, can’t breathe,” said Bette, struggling to gasp for air. Kory and Donna both reluctantly let go but stuck close to Bette.

“Geez, don’t kill her now,” said Victor, his oversized hoodie hiding his cyborg features for the most part. “Congratulations, Bette.” 

And with that, Bette was being hugged by everyone and told what a great job she’ll do and so on and so forth, even Dick gave her a congratulations hug! 

Eventually she got to Kate, after being hugged tightly by Beth. Kate grinned at Bette and gave her a hug. “That’s my girl. Congratulations, Bette!”

“We’re all very proud of you, Bette,” said Bruce, hugging both Kate and Bette close. Bruce was not a hugger, but it was appreciated.

“Thanks everyone. I really mean it.”

Later that night, Bette was tired but not sleepy, eating some ice cream in her apartment. She was just trying to relax when she heard the window open. She tensed and got ready to fight but it was only Red Hood sneaking into her place.

“Are you mad that I told everyone?”

“Nah,” said Bette, grinning up at him. Jason made himself comfortable on her couch right next to her. “I just didn’t realize that they would all show up.”

Jason snorted. “The moment I told Bruce that you were graduating from the same school as his dad, well, Bruce managed to throw enough money at the school to get everyone seats. He’s really pleased that someone became a doctor.”

“Hmm, well, someone has to look after this mess of a family.”

“Ha, too true,” he replied, throwing an arm over her shoulders to bring Bette closer to him. “You should sleep. You had a big day.”

“You staying?”

“If you want.”

“I want you to stay.”

“Then, what do you want for breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
